Creepypastas fanfiction: world we live in
by Konan720
Summary: "Why would any one care for us? We are just two masked fools" "who don't care about the world around us." Two teenagers, lost in the world. But everything turns over when the creepypastas come.
1. Chapter 1

Creepypastas fanfiction: world we live in.

Chapter 1: no one cares

Hiding.

That's all I'm good for.

I can't do anything with out hurting my self and others.

I'm also good at running, people say.

I can climb vary well too.

And that's where I am, I'm in a tree. Hiding. Waiting.

Waiting for all of this to be over.

Below me are bullies, from school. They never leave me alone. They take my stuff, and push me down. I don't have a lot of friends, I only have one.

I have no family, I live for my self.

They left me when I was small.

I only have him, We call him tobi. But only I know his real name.

No one cares but him, if I'm alive or dead.

I care for him, because he's always there.

"There you are you little shit!" One of then yelled.

"You think you could hide from us?" Another one asked.

I did.

I did thought I could.

But it was all in vain...

They climb the tree and dragged me down. I frantically kick and tried my best to hold onto the tree branch.

They tore me down, and pinned me to the tree.

"Alright, you quiet freak, pay up and we won't hurt you." The leader said with a smirk, losing his hands out.

I didn't move, I only glared, they know I don't have money, yet, just because I live in a big house, they think I'm rich.

I looked from a far, I could see the faint color of my friend's mask that he wares in public. That orange mask I'll never forget. I have one of my own, but I don't ware it in public. It would freak people out.

"Help...me" I muttered

The next thing I knew, I was being punched in the stomach. Then it stopped.

When I looked up, tobi was there. He helped me like he always does. He picked me up by the hand and we walked.

"They need to learn to stop doing this..." He said, his deep voice comforting me.

Tobi has black spiky hair, the orange mask with the one red glowing eye. Has a wired reddish looking shirt. a black opened over coat with red where the zipper is suppose to be, And grey pants.

I'm am Sabrina, but he calls me konan sometimes, I have short blackish brown hair; like a boys hair cut. I have a red school shirt, and tan pants. I have teal eyes, and a grey and red scarf around my neck.

He stands to at least 5'6 while I stand to 5'3.

"Let's go home konan," he said, and I took his hand he held.

But no body cares, why should they? Why would anyone worry about two lonely kids, when they have other important things to do.

I, for one thing, know we don't need them...

Because we have each other.

This is the starts of a story, we'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: when i don't listen

It was the next day, a Saturday, and tobi was getting ready to go somewhere.

"Konan, I need you to stay here," tobi said.

He acts like a big brother, so I sometimes call him big brother. I think he likes it when I call him that too.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to see if I can't get a new job." He answered.

I don't remember where he worked at last, but I know the reason why they fired him. They, for some reason thought he killed someone. Yeah, he may look it, but he hasn't killed anyone. Yet.

He has only mortally wounded a few couple... Hundred... People. But they don't know that. Only I do.

"I will be away for they day, don't go anywhere that might seem harmful. I wouldn't live with my self if I found you dead..." He said and placed his hand on my head.

I can tell he's smiling, so I smiled too.

"I can still go to the old abandoned park too, right?" I asked hoping I could go.

"You know I don't like it when you go to that place alone..," he said unsure.

That means no, in his terms.

"Must I do the face?" I said in a funny voice, narrowing my eyes.

"Please, not the face.." He pleaded

I put on my best chibi face, we are anime lovers, and he always said I did a good chibi face. So I waited, and stared at him till he gave in.

"...damn it, if cuteness was a weapon I would have been dead along time ago." He sighed, as I did a little victory dance "just, please. Be careful."

He left with those last words, I walked to my room, and got my mask. Those how know of slender fear my mask, I've heard he has actually been spotted here. Worst part is, my house is in the middle of the woods. My mask, it has the slender symbol as one of the eyes, and the other is like a harlequin eye and the mouth is always smiling like them too.

The mask means "broken promises" it was also one of the first poems I wrote. It hide my emotions, it tells everyone that I'm ok... When really..., I'm not. The most thing I hate in the world is worry. It stops people from doing what they love. Some have past that, some have not. Worry brings paranoia, FEAR, loneliness..

But enough about that..., I put on my mask, grabbed my baseball bat and ball, and made my way to the old park. Ever since they made a new one away from the forest, little by little people forgot this was here. This used to be the pride and joy of all little kids who played here, they always wanted to come here..

Now, it's forgotten, just like me... I share a bond with this park. I was raised here and always played here. It the only place I feel safe from the world around me. And now we have something in common.

"...hey old friend, did cha miss me?" I said holding out my arms, as a gust of wind blew right as I said it. Good timing.

This place had swings, slides, them little spring rides that look like animals, seesaw and also one of them spinning things you hold on to... I kinda forgot the name of them though.

I tied the scarf around my neck tighter, and walked to the swings. I sat down and waited for a little, then placed my stuff down and started to swing. Slowly I started to get higher and higher. Then I heard a grunt, I stopped an looked next to me. It was a little girl In a little messed up dress. She also held a teddybear in her arms.

Why does she look dead?

"Um.., my I help.. You?" I asked

And What is she doing here by her self?

"I want up!" She said, trying her best to sit on the swing next to me.

I got up, and lifted her to the swing With a little squeak of joy from her as I did so. She so cute.

"Thank you!" She said.

".. Your not afraid of me?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Heh, this mask was suppose to ward off people, but if this does not scare a little girl, then I thought wrong." I said to my self

"It will work! It just that I'm used to it." She said.

I sat back down in my place of the swing, and we slowly swinger together.

"What your name miss? I've never seen a proxy such as you self." She said

She knows about the proxies? How much does this girl know?

"I'm not a proxie, but My name is Sabrina, though big brother calls me konan." I Said. "What's yours?"

"So your just a normal human then?" She asked, this is getting strange.

She thought there for awile, wether to give out her name or not. Then she smiled.

"Sally" she said jumped down and ran back into the woods...

What the hell just happen? I feel like something is going to happen, something bad. But then again... Something is finally becoming interesting.

Should I follow?

Or should I stay?

Big brother said I should not get my self killed...

But there is one thing about me...,

I never listen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the slender woods

I grabbed my bat, and the ball, and walked off into the forest Sally ran off to. She's an odd one but I shouldn't let her be in there by her self. She just a little kid.

"Will you play with me?" I heard an echo call out to me. "I would be really nice to have another friend play with"

I have no Idea where she is, if she wants me to play with her.. Looks like the first game is hid and seek.

"Fine, I'll play with you." I said out, hoping she would her me. "If you wanted me to play with you, you should have asked me sooner."

With that said I only heard giggling, from all direction. This might be hard, but I'll try my best.

I put the ball in my pocket, and found some vines to make a holder for my bat, so I can hold it on my back. Thus having free arms to look. These woods look like they go on forever. Luckily I know my way around. I mean hello, I've lived in this same forest since I was three. I'm fifteen now.

As I continued to look around, I noticed that I was bing watched. I slowly look with out him realizing; a boy with an orange jacket, and a white mask...

He finally realized I was looking striate at him, and he ran. The scarier part we I knew who he is.

"Masky?" I whispered to me self.

I shook my head and walked off to finally find Sally. She was huddled up next to a tree. Was she crying?

"Found you.." I said softly

She looked up and Ran to me, hugging my leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked, crouching to her

"I-I was s-scared you, wouldn't f-find me..." She said hiccuping a few words.

Awww,

"Like I would let my self leave a child alone in the woods." I said hugging her "it would take awhile, but I'll never stop looking. Not until they where found"

I looked around, and found an opening to a flower field. Wow, I never noticed this... I picked up Sally and walked to it.

"Look Sally, pretty flowers" I said, as she turned her head to look.

She looked in awe, so many colorful flowers. Red to orange and blue to purple. Green and yellow too.

I was even gawking at the site to.

And I never gawk.

I got to take tobi here, This place was beautiful.

I put Sally down and she ran to the flowers, sitting down and making something. I slowly followed sally, Then I sat down next to her.

"What are you making" I asked looking at what she was doing with the flowers.

Then the next thing I knew she threw a flower crown on my head. It startled me and it make her laugh.

The crown was a purple and blue flower pattern, and a really good choice, since I love purple.

"Thank you," I said, and looked up at the sky. I hadn't noticed that it was getting dark, and big brother could be home by now.

"Sally.." I looked at her. She looked back.

"I have to go back home before I get in trouble, will you be okay?" I asked

And she shook her head yes, then out of nowhere masky came.

"T-time to go h-home now, Sally" he stuttered

So he really does stutter. If I could show my face to him, I would smile. But it's batter to stay safe then to let someone kill me. I bowed my head to them as to say "farewell" and I walked home.

"Wait!" Sally yelled

I looked back.

"Will we play again sometime?" She asked worried.

I put a thumbs up as if saying "heck yeah" and she smiled.

She's a good kid... Does she live with Masky? I wonder if hoodie is there too.

I started walking again, I was pretty far from them too. I looked to the left because I thought I saw something. And to my disliking, I did.

The Slenderman was RIGHT there, over by the biggest tree in the forest.

I stopped and looked, terrified. Then I continued to walk like I would normally. But still terrified.

"Child..." I heard Him said, trying to get my attention. I, for one, just ran.

And the craziest thing happen...

He didn't follow.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Back at my house, I slowly waited for tobi to come back. And if on que he opens the door, to see me with my mask on. I forgot to take it off...

He just chuckled, he knows how much I love Slenderman stories.

"Have fun?" He asked

"I did, and for once, I actually made a friend." I said as I took off the mask and my scarf, reviling a claw scratch mark on my neck. That's why I wear the scarf.

I was born with this mark... And I don't know what it means.

"Oh, Sōna no?" (Oh, is that so) he said in Japanese

"Yeah, her name is Sally" I said.

I refuse to tell him that I actually saw slender, he would be going "overly protected brother" mode. Most likely get him self killed...

"So did you get the job, or not?" I asked "what kind of job was it?"

"Yes, I did get the job. You are now looking at an assassin, little one" he said and made up my hair.

An assassin? Cool, never thought I would see this day.

"My big brother, "the assassin" that will be your new Alias." I said smiling.

He just chuckled again

"Come on let's go to bed, it late." He said as walked up the stairs.

I followed him, then walked into my room. I looked around it and saw my little collection of plushies I made. One of them is tobi, and the other one is me. The forst one I made was when I still knew my real brother...

"Dylan..." I whispered "why did you leave me?"

To push those thoughts way from my head, I decided to make one of Sally. As I started by memory, I added the the details, like eye color, hair color, I even made the little teddybear. I Made it look like a little chibi too. Like the three others I've made.

Maybe I should make Masky too... And slender. These will be cool little presents to give out to them.

I spent hours on making the other plush dolls and putting them in little boxes. What I didn't notice was, when I was done, I passed out from being to tired.

I really felt like I was being watched though...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: through the gloomy clouds

I woke up, stretched and Yawned. I looked out the window to see it raining. Damn it, I wanted to give Sally the present..

"What time is it?" I looked at my clock, it was 12:22 p.m.

That late! I must have been tired!

I walked down stairs to see a note,

"Be home soon, have been called on another mission"  
-love, big brother.

"P.s, I left cookies on the counter

I only smiled, and walked to the kitchen. He Must have left early..., well no shit. I woke up late. I picked up a few cookies, and looked around the kitchen, noticing I left my bat and mask here. I went and grabbed them, put the mask half way on, and walked to the living room.

Then yet again, I noticed something obviously out of place. There is someone standing in my living room. He has a white hoodie and black hair, but this is all I see since I'm seeing him from behind.

I swear to GOD, if another hobo broke into our house again...

The guy turned around, and looked at me.

My god.

Why does he have a smile cut on to his face? Who is he? Is that a kitchen knife?

"Go. to. sleep." He said

A million questions came into my mind, as the guy got ready to charge at me. I put my mask on fully and got my bat out. But he was way to close for me to run, so I did the next best thing.

I threw my cookies at him.

While he was getting the crumbs off his face, I ran... Into the forest. Obviously he followed. At least if I die, I won't get my blood, or his, in the house.

Don't get me wrong... I know how to fight, it just.. how do you do it with out them getting back at you?

You.

Kill.

But that's not me! I don't want to kill, I only do it if I insanely have too. I want to hold onto my humanity! Big brother is barely holding on to his. The only reason why he's not fully insane, is because of me. I'm his light through the dark. His only path to stay sane.

'I refuse to leave him!'

'He needs me more then anyone else!'

"He's the hunter, and I'm the loyal dog..." I whispered to my self as I ran. The rain not giving up.

"It's time for a hunt." I said, stopped for a while and listened.

I hear his foot steps, he's closing in... I'm still waiting.

When he got to close, turned around.

I hit dead center.

He jumped back a far bit, from surprise and from the hit I did to his side.

"No more running, I've done that quiet enough.." I said, thinking he didn't hear me.

"Oh? At pushing point are we?" He said

"Far. Beyond." I growled.

He looked surprised, but then but on a cocky smile... I think?

"Do you think you have a chance a against me? How cute." He mocked.

*-/-/-/-/-/-*

*third prison view*

"... D-do, you think.. We should s-stop them?" Masky looked up to the tall man; the slender man.

They where both looking out at the fight before them while hiding among the trees.

"Let them... If things get out of hand, I'll stop them personally..." He said. "I'm curious about this girl..."

*-/-/-/-/-/-*

* back to sabrina p.o.v*

"Do you really think a baseball bat will defeat me?" He asked

"How bout we find out?" I said and charged.

I know it's a bad idea to charge at someone with a knife... I already knew the circumstances. I will die ether way, but I have to try!

"I refuse to leave my big brother alone!" I yelled with rage in my voice.

Let see if I can go all out, without losing consciousness like before... A long time ago.. Wait no bad idea..

I dashed at him, then to the side really quick, then hit him in the back of his head. But not without me getting a cut to my arm.

He was surprised on how fast I can move. Let alone still be brave enough to fight him with a Blount object.

"It's your turn to fly, little raven." I said and held my hand out to give him a saying 'come at me' gesture.

And he did. He looks pissed..

"I am not a raven!" He yelled.

I jumped to the left and he swung his knife franticly.

"But your hair is dark black," I said jumping to the right, still dodging him.

He let off a growl.

"just like a raven" I finished my sentence.

"My names Jeff! Have you not heard of me?!" He said, stoping out of breath.

"Not really, I live in the abandoned forest with my big brother..." I said, I too was out of breath.

He just looked at me, then we both charged at the same time. Thus knocking both our weapons out of our hands. We stared at them as they flew.

Then looked at each other again.

We both threw our fists at each other, knocking us both down for the count. We where still conscious, but to tired to get up.

The rain stopped and the sun was slowly coming out.

My mask was move to the side from the punch, you could only see my mouth.

"I got... To say.. This was more fun... The fighting Jane." He said, as we both sat up. "What's your name?"

"Just... Call me.. Konan." Was all I said.

He smiled, from what I can tell, that cut through his mouth makes it hard to understand.

"Let be rivals, you obviously have the same amount of power as me.." Jeff said

"Actually... I have more power then you know... I always lose consciousness when I do so, but I still move" I said.

"So you weren't... Using full force?" He looked surprised again, I must be very surprising.

"Haven't you notice how I barely hit you, and let you tire out your self? If we would have continued, you would have been good as dead..." I said

"Then why didn't you kill me! I'm Jeff the killer! Aren't you scared that I will come after you again?!" He yelled at me.

"... Even a killer like your self, does not deserve to die by my hands..." I looked down at my hands.

"... Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because..., I'm scared, of my self." I said.

We stayed paused like this for awhile...

"Konan!" I heard a high pitch yell.

The next thing I knew, I was tackled back to the ground on my side, as I grunted from surprise.

"Sally?!" I said surprised (insert meme here: surprises, surprises everywhere!)

"Are you alright?! Did big meanie Jeff do this to you!" She pouted and glared daggers at him, Though he was unaffected.

"What the hell are you doing here kid?" Jeff asked annoyed.

"Hey, don't curse at a child." I said looking his way.

He just shrugged it off and looked away.

"So what is a proxy, like you self, living with a human? Shouldn't you be with us?" Jeff asked

"She not a proxy, Jeff!" Sally said

"What! How can that be?! No human can run that fast!" He yelled in protest.

I put a hand to me neck, and realized something... I forgot my scarf..

"Dang it" I said quickly putting a hand on my birth scar.

They both looked a me, and Sally asked what was wrong.

"Don't worry about it, I just forgot my scarf... And the present I made you..." I said, realizing I forgot that too.

"You made me a present?" She asked happily

I just nodded my head, and looked to the sky.

"Big brother should not be home yet, I'll go get them and come back." I said getting up and walking, only to trip a little..

"I'm coming with you!" She said "after that fight with Jeff, it must have made you tired."

She want and held my hand.

"I'll come with you to make sure your ok." Sally said.

"Hey," I tuned around to Jeff, who called out me.

He threw back my bat and I caught it.

"Don't want to lose you weapon, now do you?" He said, and I smiled, as he walked away. I fixed my mask, and continued to walk with Sally holding my hand.

*-/-/-/-/-/-/-*

*Third person view*

"Masky, I have a job for you." Slender stated

Masky looked to him, silently waiting.

"Watch over this girl... for now. something is special about her, zalgo would most likely want to get her. We won't let that happen" He said

"What, if she joins us?" Masky asked

"Hmm... She will be given a choice, if she want to or not, the girl will be a fine addition to the family. If she does join." Slender finished and disappeared with out a trace.

"Your mission starts tomorrow" his voice echoed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the guardian

School.

Fucking.

Sucks.

All the things the teacher says makes no literal sense. At least they don't pick on me, they know better then to do that. I wish the bullies would stop though. My head has been racing since the fight yesterday, and I bandaged the cut I got across my right arm. Of course no one asked if I was ok, there just ass holes, but I should know better.

Me and Jeff became rivals, and Sally was over joyed with the present I made her. Big brother still isn't back yet, he must be on a vary important mission. The school bell rings for lunch, and all the kids get up an leave. I was the last to leave, I do t want to gat trampled on by stampeding people.

At school I never where my mask, but i always ware my scarf. Kids think it's strange that I wear a scarf in the middle of summer... Some strange reason I could always withstand intense heat, just like how I stand to close to a fire.

When I got my lunch I walked down to a location where there are a lot of tables outside. A grassy plain with some sidewalks and a tree in the middle was the outside eating location some kids like to hang out at. It's also relatively close to the forest.

"Hey, have you heard that a couple of kids ran into the forest for a bet of twenty dollars?" I heard a conversation in the table over where I was sitting.

"Why would they do that, it not worth it! I mean, come on! Twenty dollars? I would have made it fifty dollars!" The other kid said.

"Yeah... But they never came back alive.." The first kid said.

I only chuckled, most likely Slenderman got them. Idiots... Great... Now that 'gimme twenty dollars' song is in my head. I face palmed my self.

"Hey, look there's the mute!" I heard someone yell.

great now the fucking bullies found me. Should I fight this time, and risk getting kicked out of the school or take it like I'm a defenseless little girl?

I have to go with option B because big brother would not be happy if I got kicked out of school.

"I didn't think you'd show your self after what happen on Friday. You got guts, unlike my other victims." He said with a sick twisted smile.

"I would have said the same thing, after all, you guys where the ones who got there asses whopped by my elder brother." I mocked them with a silent unseen smile as I ate my bread.

The bullies gawked at me, and everyone grew silent... Wow this was the first time I actually talked in public. That's a shocker.

I heard whispers of kids says 'wow, the mute can talk', or 'did she just stood up to the bulls?' That's what the bullies here call them selfs.

"What, did you just say?" The leader looked pissed off, and I just keep eating.

Out of all the days I've been picked on, only now I start to stand up for my self? It must have been that fight yesterday.. I'm must still be on 'kick some ass' mode.

He slapped the bread out of my hands, and flipped my tray over the table. Damn it, what did the food ever do to him? Sure it sucks, but still. I got up and cleaned off some crumbs that landed on my shirt.

Also with out me noticing, the leader took a swing at my face and punched me. Thus making me fall to the ground. I felt someone gently help me up, and when I opened my eyes I was that some of the bullies where out cold, and the others ran.

There stood in front of me a boy I slowly recognize. But his features when the same. Sure he had the same black hair, and white hoodie, but when he turned around he had blue eyes and a normal looking peach colored face.

I also looked behind me to see who had picked me up. It was Masky, he looked pretty much the same when I first saw him.

"A-are you hurt miss?" Masky said.

I just wanted to hug him, but I stopped my self and nodded.

Every thing literally went back to normal, and now only stood me and the other two.

"Is this really the kid we are looking for? She couldn't even take a punch! When did I get dragged into the mess anyways?" Jeff yelled

"When s-slender assigned you to be my partner." Masky sounded annoyed. "I'm sure she's the one... I've seen that s-scarf before."

"Yeah, well how do you know if it was the same girl I fought with yesterday? She did not have a scarf." Jeff crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes

I just smiled "now, now, little raven, that's one to many questions for today" I said

"WOULD you STOP calling me a RAVEN!" He yelled at me, the realization smacked him across the face.

"Wait... What?" He said confused then Thought for awhile, "huh, that not the face I imagined you to have..."

I didn't answer, and I didn't want to know...

The school bell rings saying to get back to class, and I looked to Masky wondering why they are here.

"Go to class, I'll explain everything later.." He said without stuttering.

I just shrugged and walked back to class. The next thing I knew, class was over with and I headed home. Did I mention I always walked back home? Well I did. That's when Masky and Jeff found me and started to explain why they where here.

"So your suppose to protect me from this zalgo guy and his slave and or minions?" I said trying to get ahold of the situation. "I'm surprised that slender even took a liking to me"

"And your also w-welcomed to join the family as well." Masky said. "You could be one of Slender's newest proxy"

"Dude there's no way she going to join us." Jeff stated mater of fact, while holding his arms behind his head.

And he right I can't join them, as much as I wanted to. But I have to stay with my brother...

"I would love to... But I can't." I said

"Why not?" Masky asked

"I must stay with my brother, for the sake of both our sanity." I looked at him.

"You have a brother?" Jeff asked

I nodded my head "he's the one who taught me how to fight."

"I must fight him someday then" Jeff smiled smugly.

"Do that, and your a dead man.. He's a killer to." I said

"All the more better." He walked ahead of us

This is going to be a strange life. I mean, hey.. I have notorious killers protecting me... Some shit is about to go down... I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: welcome back

It had been three days since I found out I was being watched over, my guardian, Masky and his partner Jeff, told me that basically my life is going to have a hole lot of excitement... At least that's how Jeff puts it. This guy, or what ever he is.. Zalgo might try to take me, and put me in his army or what ever.

Though Slender says otherwise, and I don't blame him. There is no fuckn way I'm going to be a mindless chess piece in some demonic bastard's game. Anyways, that vary same day, tobi finally came back... and frequently when my brother was not home Masky and Jeff would sometimes come check on me. And Today My brother came back when they were still in the house at the time, I told them to get out be for my brother saw them, Masky freaked out awhile opening the window and jumped out. I had to push Jeff out the window though... What? He took to long to get out, and my brother was at my door. Jeff is going to be pissed when he gets back.

"Ah, welcome back big brother!" I said backing away from the window as soon as they both left. "How was the mission?"

"It went well, beside the fact I got a partner, but all well." He shrugged

"You got a partner? Don't they know you like to go solo?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yes, but there are some mission that require a partner.." He said trailing off "but at least he ain't stupid, they guy actually makes a great distraction."

"What's his name?" I asked

"Thomas" he answered "maybe some day you'll met him."

I could only imagine what he'll look like. I wonder if he'll go on any other missions later tomorrow... I wonder how much he even being paid for anyways?

"You seem to have a lot on your mind, I also notice you got punched in the face..." He said, I can tell he's mad... He may seem calm but he is really mad. "Was it those bastard again? I swear, I'm going to kill-"

I walked up to him and hugged him... It's my way of saying 'calm the fuck down' it works most of the time..

"There is no need to kill them for there stupidity, sure I get punched and get hurt... But nothing in life is safe. They will stop eventually, if not, I personally kick all there asses." I said calmly. Can't wait to see the day when I actually use my fighting skill in front of those bullies, they will be scared shitless.

"Alright.., I'm sorry for almost losing my temper.." He said

"Don't worry about." I said and let go of him

"It's getting late, we should go to bed." My brother said, and he left the room as I said good night.

I walked back to the window, and looked out it, and from afar, I saw Masky waving to me then he left. Who long has he been standing there? I looked to the Masky plush doll I made and the slender one as well, should I make Jeff two? Naw, that would be strange. Maybe I should get him a new knife? Maybe.

I walked to my bed and laid down staring at my roof. Now that I realized it.. I pushed Jeff out a two story building... Yeah, he's going to be mad. And how did tobi not notice my bandaged arm? He probably didn't want to bring it up...

I slowly started to drift of to sleep, and I faintly heard that old little music box song 'pop goes the Weasel' as I finally went to sleep. The only songs though that freak me out is London bridges (don't ask me why) and ring around the Rosie...

[third person view]

"I can not believe that little shit pushed me out the two story window!" Jeff yelled as he and Masky both entered slenders mansion.

"What is this I hear? Jeff actually got pushed out a window? Hah! By who?" Said a person sitting on the sofa.

"Shut it Jane!" Jeff yelled in annoyance. "Non of your stupid concern!"

Masky backed away from the two arguing back and forth, then walked to his brother who was in the kitchen. Hoody was dosing off while slender was making something.

"Ah, welcome back Masky, how did it go?" Slenderman said and turned around to face Masky, also getting hoody's attention.

"She... Was nice, and she also gets bullied" Masky said back

"She gets... Bullied? The ways she fought Jeff, doesn't seem like she would get bullied.." Slender said confused.

It's true, if someone can go head to head with Jeff, you'd expect her to at least stand up for her self.. Yet she doesn't.

"And Jeff kinda gave us away, he alerted her of our presents of watching her, and punching the bullies for punching her." Masky said, informing him on how today went. "She also knew it was Jeff even with his disguise on"

"That's reasonable, Jeff isn't that hard to tell by." Hoody said

They both just look at hoody

"What?" He asked

"Hey, it's been way to quite lately, has anyone seen the crazy clown?" a person said as they walked into the kitchen.

"No, we haven't seen laughing jack since this morning, why do you ask Ben?" Slender replied.

"Yeah.., he probably off killing people again" hoody said.

Then everyone went off to do there own thing, through out the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: god damn clown

Where the hell am I? How did I get here? I looked around this strange little dream, everything was black and white, but more importantly an amusement park. That sound, that old music box... Pop goes the weasel... I hear it faintly. The most stupidest thing I could do though, was follow the sound.

All around the mulberry bush,  
The money chased the weasel,  
The monkey thought 'twas all in fun...

POP!  
Goes the weasel.

That's all I truly remember of the song, its been so long since I've heard it. I was kinda scared of those songs, I never knew why though. Maybe I knew what they meant before hand... My dad always said I was smart, and sometimes I find myself actually doing something smart.

And there is a mutilated child on that marry-go-round... wtf, I always knew I had a messed up mind.

Then I heard a faint laughter..

What the hell is going on?

I stated walking more and more towards the music, it gets louder and louder by every step..

This all seems familiar though, where have I seen this before? I know I've been here, but when? It sucks to have most of your memory missing... All I could remember was my family leaving me to die, then through out all that, I now have memories with tobi.

...the sound is even louder... At a big top tent.

Should I go in?

Or not?

Maybe I should run..., this was however, another one of my bad choices. When I started to back up I bumped into something, or someone... I looked up and saw a tall clown with black and white stripe clothing, and a striped cone nose, with black hair.

Holy crap he's tall... But not as tall as slender.

I jumped away from him, and faced him. He laughed at my tactics of getting away, that god damn laugh... I remember that laugh!

"Laughing jack..." I said in a whisper like voice.

"Hahah, I'm glad you remember me, I would have had to kill you if you didn't." He chuckled and smiled

His sharp rows of teeth, they look more menacing then ever. There like fucking shark teeth. Hell I never thought I'd see him again, i think I was the only kid to actually survive his attack, and actually fight back.

"Kill me? I guess you haven't heard..," I said not letting my guard down.

"Heard of what?" His smiling face turned confused.

"I'm under the protection of slender, you kill me, he'll kill you." I said clenching my fists, to be honest, I'm bluffing... I don't know if slender would actually do that, But it looked like it worked.

"So, little rose is a proxy now huh?" He said to him self looking frustrated that he could not kill me. He then just sighed "then how bout we be friends again? Like the good old days."

I could not believe he just said that. There is no way I'll be friends with him... I'm actually to scared too. He could hurt me and kill tobi... Wait what am I saying, obviously tobi will be the one killing... These guys don't know what they're geting them self into.

"What do you say, huh?" He extended his long arm out to me.

Damn, I know I might regret this later... But might as well make as many powerful friends as I can... So I reached out and took his hand. Jack laughed like a mad man, but I think it was out of joy...? Fuck I don't now. He's confusing.

I heard growling in the distance, no.. I heard this before, ever time I blacked out I heard this growling! I started to breath hard.

"Jack, get out of here now!" I yelled. He looked confused but took notice of my face, then out to the surrounding forest from the amusement park. Glowing red eyes showed through the trees.

"What is that?" He asked

Since this was technically my dream still, I also had my subconscious still active.. Its coming out because it sensed an intruder.

"It's... Me." I said backing away slowly.

"Last time I checked your not a six foot tall demonic dog" he looked at me.

"Run" I stated and I dashed out of the location, jack following close behind.

The dog barked in rage, and started to chase us, there is no way I'm going to die in this god damn dream!

As we ran, we headed for the other side of the forest, and when we made it I tripped over a large root.

"Farrk!" I yelled as I fell.

I hit my head hard but struggled to get back up. Then I felt my self being picked up, I looked and I see jack picked my up bridle style... Well this is Awkward and indemnifying to my pride. Why can't I wake up?

I looked behind to see the dog trampling every tree it runs into. This is one of the things I fear the most, me becoming this... This THING! jack stopped suddenly, I looked and we where standing right at the edge of a cliff. why doesn't jack do something?

It must be the dogs doing...

I looked at him "...jump?" I asked

"Jump." He said back, and we jumped.

...

I woke back to reality, and noticed it was at least 7:30 a.m... I don't feel like I should go to school... I don't feel well ether.. I'm late anyways... And it's a Friday so, yeah..

"Sabrina, you awake?" My brother came in "you alright?"

"I don't feel so well.." I said "I think I might have to say home today"

"Alright, I'll call the school to let them know." And with that my brother left.

I sat in my bed for awhile not really bothering to get up. I heard chuckling, and I turned my head. Jack was siting at my drawing desk, facing me with his hand propping his head up.

"That was some close call," he laughed

"That only happened because you showed up.." I stated.

"I thought you'd be happy to see my again." Jack said with the same smile.

"You tried to kill me when I was five years old." I said annoyed "and with that stupid stunt you just pulled, I'm tired and sick, damn it you made me miss school today."

"School is a boring place anyway, be glad that happen" he got up with an annoyed expression.

"Just leave, please." I said, putting my hand on my head.

"Fine" jack said with a grunt and disappeared.

I forgot he could do that...

I'm to scared to go to sleep now... Thanks a lot Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: proxy celebration party

I managed to get back to sleep, and the dog did not show again, usually when I actually dream of something, it shows up and ruins everything up. So I have to sleep in darkness to keep it at bay. It hates the dark, and... So do.. I. I try my best not to dream, but that's really hard to do... Maybe someday I'll tame this damn dog to behave.

"Sis, I have to go on another mission, will you be ok?" My brother asked me, poking his head in.

I opened my eye a little and mumbled a 'yeah' then closed my eyes again. It was about time they called him again, I could tell he was getting bored. I can tell he really enjoys his new job. He's always been good at hunting down things.

I then heard knocking at my window, and I looked over. There were rocks being thrown at it. I reluctantly got up, and walked over to the window. I feel a little better then I did this morning, that's good. I opened the window to see Masky, hoody, and a third proxy ticci Toby! This might be getting a little to confusing now when I talk about my brother. maybe. Wait, what is Toby doing here?

"Konan, a-are you alright? You where.. not at school today. I was worried.." Masky said. Aww I feel loved.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm alright. The darn clown visited me last night.." I said. "You guys want to come inside?"

They nodded, and I walked to the back door, and let them in. After some introduction, Hoody looked around in awe at the big house, and Toby was staring at me the whole time me and Masky talked in the living room.

"So, what was jack.. Doing here?" Masky asked

"I think he came here to kill me, but we ended up being friends, again." I said

"Wait, wait, wait... So your saying, you've already met him before?" Toby said, finally talking. "Shouldn't you like, be dead or something?"

"I was the only 5 year old kid who actually put up a fight, and survived." I said

"What stopped him from trying to kill you the second time?" Hoodi asked

"I... Kinda bluffed that slender would kill him, if I got killed.." I said rubbing my head "to be honest I wasn't sure if it would work, but it did."

"Well it's true, slender does want to make you his proxy, because of your skills. I mean jeez, you survived laughing jack AND Jeff. You truly are a boss my friend." Toby said and I thanked him with a smile.

"Let's have a party, to celebrate our new, soon to be proxy teammate!" Toby yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

"But w-what if her brother comes back? We are not allowed to be seen by him!" Masky said, warning the other proxy.

"Don't worry Masky," I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled "my brother left on another mission, he won't be back by maybe tomorrow"

"But I swear, if one of you guys try to make a move on me, I'll kick your ass so hard you fly into the next week." I warned them.

specifically to Toby and hoody, cause I'm not sure what they would do. I trust Masky cause he's been with me for awhile.

With that said and done, we had a strange party, I ordered pizza and what ever, and we started to watch random movies, mostly horror movies. Normally I'd never watch horror movies alone, but hey, I'm not any more. I'm actually happy these guys came. It makes me feel less lonely in the world, I'm finally making lots of friends... Even if they are killers.

It was late and We where all sitting on the couch, I sat in between Masky and hoody, and Toby sat next to hoody on the other side. Me and Masky held onto each other as we watched another horror movie, yes I was getting scared of a horror film, like I said I normally don't watch these, but I'm enjoying this... I think I'm starting to have feelings towards Masky...

"BOO!" Someone yelled behind us really loud, causing all of us to scream and fall of the couch. That said person was laughing at all of us... God damn clown.

"Jack!" I yelled in frustration.

"AHAHAHA! You should have seen the look on all your faces!" He laughed at all of us.

"Are you trying to give is a heart attack!" I yelled flailing my arms.

All he did was doubled over laughing, when I did so.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I asked

He finally calmed down and sat up "I was wondering what you guys where doing, and I noticed you where watching horror movies, so I thought, why not have some fun?" He smiled and the end.

"Dude, not cool..." Hoody said.

I just sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"W-What's wrong?" Masky said looking at me

I just smiled, Though they couldn't see.

"Nothing really, I'm just happy." I turned and looked at everyone. "I'm happy that I have friends, to have random moment, and funny ones too. I just feel less lonely in the world knowing I have somebody besides my brother in this hateful world."

They all smiled in their own way.

After that we all started to watch some more movies, yes and even jack decided to stay and watch. Though he kept laughing when someone would get killed. Then eventually every one got tired and left, I went back to my room and laid back down.

What I failed to notice though was that, something Evil was about to attack...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: forgotten memories remembered

It was one of those slow Saturdays, Masky, hoody and Toby didn't come around like they did yesterday, nor did my brother come back from his mission... I never really know when he'll be back. Not even jack was seen...

Everything feels off though... Why is that? I grabbed my mask, my bat and the ball, walked out side. My scarf blew in the cold wind; autumn was hitting fast. Now that I think of it, why hasn't zalgo tired anything yet? Why haven't I seen any danger?

"...Sabrina?" I heard a voice

I turned around fast, and I could not believe my eyes...

"D..Dylan?" I said wide eyed as I dropped my bat.

My... My brother was standing right there, he's here, he came back...

"You finally found me..." I felt my tears fall through my masked face, but since I had the mask on my brother could not see them.

"DYLAN!" I yelled, taking of the mask and ran to him in a tight hug. He hugged back just as tight.

"Sis..." He began to knell down and we both sat there with silent tears streaming from both our eyes.

"Where did you go all these years?! Why did you and dad leave me!" I cried into his shoulder "why?..."

He just stayed silent for a moment "things... Are better left unsaid... But I'm sorry we left you... Dad freaked out and ran, dragging me with him. The bastard never once thought of you... But I always wondered if you where still alive." He rubbed my back to comfort me "I'm so glad to see you are."

We sat in silence again, I'm just taking in everything he just said. So dad never really love me? He probably thought I was a monster...

"How have you been living?" My brother asked me.

"I live with my new adoptive brother, tobi" I said

I really did not want to give out tobi's real name, even if it is my real brother, it's Just in case something happens. I just can't believe he actually came back for me..

"You still haven't told me what happen to dad.." I said, sure my father hated me, but I still wonder if he's alright.

"He was... Killed by a car... It came out of no where while walking the empty streets.." He said "I have the feeling I'm next."

"I won't let anything happen to you..." I said and hugged him again, as if I was going to lose him forever if I let go..

I have a strange feeling something is going to happen, something bad.

...

It started to rain a few minuet later after we got back to the house, my brother was amazed by it. Looking around and seeing the living room with the big couch, the kitchen, and the up stairs with the bed rooms. There were three in total, one was mine, one was tobi's, and the other a guest room.

"Wow, this is pretty amazing house you have." Dylan said as he finished looking around.

Just then tobi walked through the front door, and stopped to look at the new face. He then looked at me for an answer. I explained every thing to him, and he understood.

"You are welcomed to stay as long as you like, feel free to use the guest room." And with that tobi disappeared into his room. I've never really been into tobi's room before, I only caught a glimpse of it once.. Let's just say, his wall was full of swords and other sharp objects.

"Well, his a nice guy" my brother said and sat down.

"So, why do you feel like someone's trying to kill you?" I asked, curious.

"Well after dad died, a lot of strange accidents started to happen." Dylan said.

"Like what?" I wanted to know more.

"Pots and pans hitting me out of nowhere, kitchen knifes flying at me, I almost got hit by a car..." He listed on and on.

Those are indeed a lot of strange accidents... Or are they? Maybe that's how zalgo is trying to get to me, he's killing my family! Damn I don't know for sure, I don't even know what he looks like. Fuuuck.

(Third person view)

Sabrina sat there with her brother, talking and catching up on things. The Slenderman was close by, sensing trouble in his forest. That trouble could be after konan. The rain stop suddenly too.

"Hey, Sabrina, remember the time when we where out in the forest here, and you tried to hit me with a paint ball gun?" Slender heard a voice and looked towards the sound.

"Sabrina?... Her real name is Sabrina?" Slender said to himself.

There stood the girl and an unfamiliar boy with glasses. He started to follow them as they walked out of the house and into the forest.

"Yeah, I missed every shot, cause I didn't know how to use a gun." Sabrina said, sticking her hands into her pockets. "Why the hell did you give me a paint ball gun any ways? I was like 4 years old! What's wrong with you man?"

They started laughing, and Keep on walking.

"Where have I seen this boy before?" Slender asked him self.

Then out of no where the proxy trio walked beside him.

"W-who's that boy?" Masky asked

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." Slender answered.

...

"Or the time where you got stuck up in a tree? God, what happen to the good old days?" The boy said.

"I don't know bro, but... I'm happy you actually came back for me.. And right now I could care less about the past..." Sabrina said. "If I could even remember most of them..."

"your suffering from memory loss?" The boy asked.

Sabrina nods her head, and looked away. She had memory loss? Slender wondered how that could of happen..

"Did she say bro, as in brother?" Hoody asked

"Is that her brother?" Masky wondered.

Slender remembers it clearly now, back then there where to kids that would always come to the forest and played, there was a boy and a small girl. That boy must be the same guy, and that small little girl must have been Sabrina. Oh, who much she had changed.. She used to have long light brown hair. She was also vary fond of the color purple, because every time he saw her, she always wore a purple hoody.

"That boy is her real older brother, which means that the boy she lives with now must have adopted her when she was abandoned." Slender stated

"Why, would anyone abandon her?" Toby said twitching a little.

...

(Sabrina p.o.v)

We talked and had fun trying to remember the past, but I just could not remember most of them. I felt like we where being watched, but I assumed it was slender... Since this is his forest.

"So, I see you still haven't given up on The slender stories." Dylan said chuckling "slender is like, what your idol or something?"

"Shush!" I said to him.

He just looked at me as I stared into the forest, something is coming, and fast!

"Get out of the way!" I yelled and pushed my brother away.

At the point, a scythe flew at where me and my brother once stood. I looked ahead and saw two people, There stood an female scare crow, and the guy that looked like the 'unwanted house guest' meme

My brother was thinking the same thing too and yelled "unwanted house guest!" Pointing at that creepy looking guy. Jezit Christ, he like off the fucking charts creepy.

"I'm defiantly going to kill you for that.." He said...

What was his name though? it was shadow... Something... Fuck I can't remember.

"Crap, I left my weapon back home!" I said to my brother.

"God, damn it! Pick up anything you could find!" My brother yelled and we ran in a hurry to find some kind natural weapon. The two started to charge at us as we ran. And the worst thing could have ever happen to me, I tripped, yet again. Fuck you legs. Fuck you.

As I though I was about to die from a scythe to the head, I sat there and waited, but it never came. I looked up to see Toby, fighting back with his two hatchets. Oh god thank you. I moved out of the way fast and found a log that looked like a bat.

I'm ready for a fight now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: dying flame

"So, the little kitty is ready to fight, big woop" the scarecrow lady said. "I hope you know a stupid log is not going to work."

Crap, she's right... By the looks of things, I need a blade weapon.

"Fear the rocks, Damn it!" Dylan yelled

I looked over to see my brother throwing rocks at the creepy guy.

"Shadowlurker, stop messing around! Kill him already." She yelled

Damn it scarecrow, I'm trying! He keeps jumping out of the way though," shadowlurker yelled back.

That's what his name was! Shadowlurker... But that's not important right now.

I turned to look at Toby "do you think you can handle her Toby?" I asked

He looked back at me and nodded, then twitched a little. I then ran for my brother, but I decided to ram my head into shadowlurker, thus knocking him down with surprise.

"Holy crap, good thing you have and aggressive nature sis, i thought it would come in handy one day." Dylan said.

"You little; I was ordered not to kill you, but if I wasn't, you would have been dead first!" Shadowlurker said, annoyed.

"What do you guys want with my little sister?!" My brother yelled back.

God, what's with everyone and yelling today?

"SABRINA!" I heard someone yell my name, I turned around and saw tobi standing there, ready to fight with his signature weapon, a katana. He had another weapon with him..., it was a giant black scythe! "CATCH!"

He throw the scythe at me and to my surprise, I caught it! I feel like a bad ass anime character now.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him "how did you find us?"

"Remember the friend you where talking about? Well she found me, and led me to you." He answered

I noticed Sally from afar, and she waved. I smiled back at her and got into the fight, so did tobi as well. He went to go help ticci Toby, while I helped my brother Dylan out. I twirled the scythe around and got into a stance.

"You know how to use a scythe?! What has this man been teaching you?!" He asked surprised.

"Yes, He has taught me how to fight, but not with just a scythe.." I said.

He looked at me surprised and I charged at shadowlurker, he was not expecting me to actually charge at him. Though right as I was about to land a hit on him, scarecrow came and blocked it with her own scythe.

"Come on, scythe vs. scythe. Let's see who will win" she stated.

"Challenge accepted!" I yelled, using most of my strength on the scythe to bring it down.

"Huh, you more stronger then you look kid." She said and moving away fast.

(Third person view)

"Where the heck did slender go?!" Hoody asked, watching the display of fighting going around.

It was scarecrow vs. Sabrina, shadowlurker vs. Sabrina older adoptive brother and Toby. While Sabrina's real brother stood there trying to get out of the way. Why didn't they give him a weapon?!

Masky stood there unbelieving that Sabrina could even fight like that... Did her eyes turn red? No, he must be seeing things.

"Coming through!" Masky and hoody turned around to see Jeff running to assist in the battle, Masky just thought Jeff wanted to kill something though.

* * *

(Tobi's p.o.v)

God, how did I know that my little sister would meet with the creepypastas? How did I know that she was going to be in trouble? If it wrong for Sally, I probably wouldn't have made it in time. now the real fight had just begun. Not only that though, zalgo's fucking henchmen are after her... We need to put a stop to this. Fast.

"Come on swirly boy, let's see what you can do!" Shadow yelled. Swirly boy?

"Hey, at least I was not made into a stupid meme!" I countered.

Yup, that struck a nerve. He came at me at full speed, though all I had to simply do is move two steps away. I swung my leg out and kicked him down, then I threw my katana down. When it hit, it hit the ground... Where did he?

"Over here," I heard and was punched to the ground. Someone actually hit me, in a long time no one has been able to do that.

"Well played," I got up fast and swung my weapon again, this time I made a hit. I made a gash in his arm, heh, that must have hurt. I smiled at the sight of blood.

The twitchy kid then came from behind him and bashed him with the back of one of his hatchets... Where did he go?! He disappeared again!

* * *

(Sabrina p.o.v)

"Jeff! Where did you come from?!" I yelled as Jeff literally came out of now where. He just ignored me though.

"I like your new weapon," he said "how bout we tag team just this once?"

I just stared at him, then I smirked and nodded "tag team sounds fun."

"Come on straw girl! let's fight!" Jeff yelled and ran.

"Ooh, I'm going to kill you for that one." She growled, and charged at both of us. I jumped to the left and Jeff to the right as she swung her scythe at us. Scarecrow then turned to get me, but Jeff just hacked her right arm off with his knife.

"Well..., that's inconvenient.." I said as I saw it move a bit.

Jeff and her got into a stabbing fight, scythe vs. kitchen knife, and I tried to help, but when I ran over to do so, the hand that was chopped off grabbed my leg and made me fall backwards... Somehow...

"He said not to kill you, but I could just mortally wound you if I wanted!" Shadowlurker yelled. Where did he come from!? I couldn't move, he was going to jab his sharp clawed hand into my chest! I closed my eyes, to get ready for the pain...

"NOOO!" Dylan yelled...

I heard The slash of blood, and felt it to.. But I didn't feel anything, and I wish I didn't open my eyes ether... My... Brother... Was stabbed through the heart... His blood was everywhere.. Even from his mouth... No.. Nonono!

"...Dylan...why...?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes...

All he did... Was... Smile.

"I'm...g-glad... Your s-safe..." He said getting into a coughing fit.

And on cue, slender decided to show up, but with laughing jack and some others I haven't seen yet. The two attackers saw this as a bad sign..., and ran...

I got up and gently move my brother to the floor. Why... Why did he do it?

"Dylan! Don't leave me! You finally found me... Please don't leave!" I plead, holding my brothers hand. "We finally became a family again, don't go!"

"P...plea-please don't... Be s-sad..., smile... Smile for me.. One more time." He said, not letting that smile disappear from his face.

The Tears.., the won't stop, they just flowed down like a waterfall. Crap, I never wanted to cry in front of everyone, but... I couldn't control it... They just wouldn't stop!

"..please don't say that, please-" I said, but he put his hand on my cheek, to try and wipe some tears away... I managed a small smile, but that was all I could do to try and stop my self from breaking down more.

"T-that.. A girl..." He whispered. "I'm happy... I got t-to f..finally.. see you... A..again."

Dylan closed he's eye, and his hand lifelessly fell to the ground. He died.. With a smile on his face. That's was my breaking point... The small smile on my face vanished and I.. Broke down, those words struck my like an arrow, I cried on my brothers lifeless body. He was gone.. Gone for good, And I'll never see him again.

"DYLAN!" I yelled into his chest. "Please! Don't go!"

My brothers flame was extinguished.. His warmth no longer there.

I felt tobi come over to me, from what I could tell he had a great number of wounds on him, so did Jeff and Toby. My brother pulled me off Dylan, and held me in a tight hug.

He couldn't say any comforting words to me, in fear he might make it worse. He just held me tight and didn't let go, until I calmed down. Masky stood by my side as well as the other proxies.

"Please... Don't cry.." Masky said.

* * *

Later that day, the rain came back.. And I stood there in that same flower filed me and Sally found those days ago. I thought Maybe my brother could be at peace if we buried him here, and that's what I stood in front of... My brothers grave. Tears began to sting my eyes again, and I brushed them away. The rain suddenly stopped and I looked up... it was just Masky holding an umbrella over my head.

"A-are you going... To be okay?" He asked.

I just nodded, and we stood there, for what seemed like hours... And Masky just suddenly hugged. I was surprised at first, but I hugged back.

"Remember.. Your not alone..." He said to me..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: two new proxies

It had been three weeks since the whole thing with my brother happen, and I'm slowly starting to calm down from it too. In those three weeks, a lot of things have happen as well. I would visit my brother's grave from time to time, I became a proxy, tobi embarrassed me in font of slender on how much I wanted to meet him... And that he was my idol..., me and Masky grew a little closer, and I got to meet most of the creepypastas. I was also allowed to continue to stay with my brother as well.

I never thought tobi knew about them in the first place, though only now he tells me he has. He knew that I was going to meet them sooner or later. Now the best part was, I didn't have to hide them anymore... they could visit us whenever. My new weapon turned to be a scythe I used in that battle too. Even though I still use my bat from time to time, I'll use the scythe for major things.

The time I said that autumn was hitting fast... well, I was right. The whole forest was mixed matched with yellow, red and orange, with a few specks of brown. The best part is, me and Sally make the biggest leaf piles and jump in them! It so fun. Not only that, but thanks giving and halloween will come around too!

But what I'm currently doing now is walking through the forest with Sally, and L.J for some odd reason wanted to come with us..

"Sabrina, Isn't this pretty!" Sally gestured to the tops of the trees, spinning around as we walked.

"It sure is," I said, wrapping my scarf around my neck tighter.

"Heh, your not getting cold now are you?" Jack smirked at me, I just roles my eyes.

"I never get cold, I wear this scarf because I want to." I told him.

"Ever since I first saw you, you where wearing that scarf" jack said "what's so special about it?"

"I.. I don't remember clearly... But I think my mom gave this to me..." I said trying to remember...

Now that I think of it... What did my mom look like? I vaguely remember my dad... I'll always remember my brother, but when I think of my mom... Everything draws a blank.

When I was in deep thought, L.J grabbed my scarf and pulled it off. I jumped and the sudden movement, and tried to get it back While I held my birthmark with my other hand.

"Jack! Seriously, give it back!" I yelled trying to jumps for it, be he keeps pulling it out of my reach.

Curse you laughing jack and being so tall!

"Come on, try harder! Maybe if you use both hands, you'd be able to get it!" He laughed at my struggle.

Oh, I'll give him something to laugh about!... While I was jumping like crazy, Sally crawled behind jack, giving me the gesture to push him. I did just that, I pushed him with all I could. As he fell, Sally move out of the way quick and yelled, "Timber!" And laughed.

Jack hit the floor with a loud thud, thus letting go of my scarf. I caught it in mid air with both my hands, without thinking and they both saw my mark.

"...Its used to hide that mark on your neck, isn't it?" Jack asked.

I scratched my head and nodded. "With out it, a lot of people would make fun of my birthmark."

"Well you don't have to hide it from us! We won't judge you." Sally said.

I just smiled, "yeah, but I've just get so used to it being around my neck. To just take it off so suddenly would be strange." I looked at her "but thanks anyway."

"Child.." I heard slander call for me, I've gotten used to the fact that he calls me child, but really my proxy name is black rose.

"What is it slender?" I asked, waiting to see what he needs.

"I've recently calmed two new proxies..., but they seemed to have... Ran off." He said, looking annoyed. "I need you to find them both before something bad happens."

"Why can't you do it your self?" Jack blurted.

"I have matters to attend to. That's is why." Slender said and vanished among the trees.

"...well, what could go wrong?" I turned to them, "two new proxies huh? Can't wait to see what they are like.." Though why did they run off? "See you guys later.."

As I waved off to them, I started to walk in a direction... Hopefully I'll find them, slender didn't really say where they were... God help me if I get lost...

(5 minutes later)

"Where. The. Fuck. ARE. They!" I yelled into the trees in rage.

"M-Maybe they're not here, let's look some where else." Masky said.

How could they not be here... We practically looked everywhere. Oh right a few minutes ago Masky and his brother hoody decided to help me on my search. More people, more possibilities, right?

We looked around a little more until I noticed a bunch of leaves fall from the trees.

"What the hell" I said and looked up, not even the wind could have done that.

"Are they, who we're looking for?" Hoody ask.

"Maybe? I'll ask them" I said

"Bad idea, they could be proxy hunters!" Masky said fearfully.

"Proxy... Hunters?" I said. Crap. I didn't think of that. "Well, we'll never know, if we don't find out."

We all nodded at each other and I yelled to the two hopping in the trees.

"HEY! TREE HOPPERS! IDENTIFY YOUR SELFS!" I heard hoody face palm.

The two stopped and looked at us. They both are wearing masks. One looked like it was from the anime soul eater, it was half of a death shikigami mask. The other is a gas mask a pyro would use.

"Who wants to know?" The pyro masked one yelled back.

"The Slenderman's proxies!" I yelled

They jumped down, how did they not brake their legs? But they removed there masks.

"You guys must be the other proxies slendy man talked about" pyro masked one said in a funny voice "my name is Jose, and this is my clan brother Harrison"

Harrison nodded his head to confirm this information. They even showed us their proxy symbols. Good they are not proxy hunters.

Wait, did he just say slendy man? Oh god, if slender heard him...

"Um, what where you guys... Doing in that tree?" Masky asked

"Parkouring" they both stated simply. I faced palmed.

"Parwhat?" Hoody said

"Parkouring, it's when you jump from top to top of things like houses, buildings, and trees" I explained "it's also another word for running away"

"..."

Everyone was silent then shrugged it off. I think it's about time we headed back.

"Come one, we're heading back to where you two will be staying." I said and started to walk away.

"And where will that be?" Harrison Asked.

"The slender mansion" I said "since you two walked or ran away from slender, I'm guessing he never got to show you where you'll be staying"

"...yeah.." They both said.


End file.
